Voices
by ainsley25
Summary: After the events at Sternum have taken place, Zoe's nightmares take a turn for the worse... She's wanting to kill the people that matter to her the most. The Voices control her leaving her incapable of control her actions and emotions. With her lying, betraying and pushing away everyone, what will her fate and more importantly the fate of her friends be? Rating could change.
1. Chapter 1- Fragile

_Hey Guys, so this is my new story titled Voices. Straight to the point I know I said I wasn't going to be writing until June and I know that I was meant to update all my stories but I just couldn't resist. I will make weekly updates every Sunday which will be guaranteed as I have already written the first eleven chapters already. I would like to give a shoutout to my friend and one if the most talented authors I know IWillBelieveIt (Dani) for giving me this idea. This chapter will be very short, but I promise that the next chapters will be longer._

_Happy Reading,_

_Ains :-D_

* * *

Chapter One- Fragile

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I awoke suddenly from my sleep. The nightmares that have plagued my sleep for the past couple of days have taken a turn for the worst. It started shortly after the events at Sternum had taken place. At first it was the thoughts of what happened to me that scared me, but now I fear what I'm dreaming is way worse. Now, I'm dreaming of killing the people that I call friends, the people who are my family and I dream of killing them. I'm now scared to go back to sleep in fear of what I'll see next. So, I hesitantly decide to stay up. I tucked my legs up to my chest and sat there in silence.

The next morning dawned on me as I finally summoned up the courage to get out of bed. A new day and my team might need me. That was the strength that would get me to school, the whole day and hopefully the night. I went downstairs, had a piece of toast, had a shower, got into my school uniform and left. Hopefully today will be good.

I got to school and saw Dan leaning on one side of that gate, giving me a small smile. I smiled back and started quickening my pace with each step I took. I looked down hoping that Dan wouldn't notice but instead he grabbed my left arm and twisted me into his grasp, leaving me breathless.

"Nice try", he stated. The smile on his face growing bigger with each passing second.

"It was wasn't it." I knew deep down that he would notice me.

"Kill him, strangle him, now's your chance." I looked behind me and suddenly realised it was coming from my thoughts. "Oh no, I have to control myself. What's happening to me?"

"Zoe, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"I know, you're probably still thinking about Sternum but if you ever need to talk I'm here. " he said giving me a sympathetic smile. He gripped my shoulder before shortly walking off to class. My thoughts were now driving me crazy, I now have to be careful. I can never tell them what's going on in my mind. I cast a glance at Dan before he disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2- Control

_Hey Guys, just me again with another update! Got it on time this time, so yay. Makes me happy :-) So guys let me cut to the chase. From now on for all my stories I'm going to put next to the stories in progress and the ones coming soon the release date for the next chapter. I might not put some, simply because I haven't written anything for them yet. So, that schedule will try to fit in with Australia and UK time just to make it easier for everyone. I updated this story right now because it's the same day here in Australia as it is in the UK. If I don't update on time PM me or Tweet me, so I'll update. The reason will be explained in the next chapter. Plus, if you guys could please leave a review, favourite or even a follow for this story just to let me know if people are interested in this. _

_Thanks, sorry for the babbling._

_Ains :-)_

* * *

Chapter Two- Control

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

I walked into our M.I.9 base, the team talking about me. They haven't noticed my present as of yet.

"Hey Guys." I smiled. I saw them all turn there gazes towards me in unison. They had concerned looks all over their faces. They all stared down at each other and looked towards the floor.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

"Zoe, we're just concerned about you... You just haven't been yourself since the events of Sternum."

"I have..."

"No, you haven't Zoe." Frank cut me off. "You're being in denial about the fact that what happened that day has changed you. You went through the shock of discovering who your father really is, the fact that you have a sister and that you almost lost your memory because of your father. You can't honestly tell me that you haven't changed."

I stood there speechless. Have I changed that much? And was it really that obvious? I looked at my teammates hoping that they would defend me. Tell Frank that he was wrong. But, they didn't. They just turned away silently and stared obliviously into space.

"So much for family." I stormed towards the lift and took one last look at my team before the doors closed on me.

I ran out of the lift and out of the school gates. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care. My teammates, my friends... no my family and they all agreed with Frank.

"Zoe, please stop." I heard them all behind me. I wiped the tears that were falling off my cheeks and ran faster. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU." I yelled without stopping. I turned a corner and hid behind a brick wall before I heard them all run past. A few minutes passed before I got up and started walking back to school. I just had to get out of there.

By the time I got there school had finished for the day. Students running excitedly out of the school gates happy that the 6 hour torture was finally over. I sat in one of the classrooms staring outside of the window.

"Zoe?" Frank questioned. He stood in the doorway with his usual blue overalls, glasses and tool box with a shocked expression all over his face.

"Yes Frank. What do you want? I think you've said enough today. Don't you?" I sat there impatiently for an answer.

"Look Zoe. I'm sorry if what I have said has hurt you in any way. But, there was truth to what I was saying. You can't hate me."

"I don't. I don't think I should be a spy anymore."

"Zoe, please..."

"I haven't finished." I yelled. "I'm not cut out for this anymore. I'm sorry, but you'll all be fine anyway."

"Zoe, please. Really think about this..."

"I have. This is what my decision is." I took his hand and placed my security pass in it. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have homework to do."

"Zoe." He said as he grabbed my arm. "Let go of my arm."

"Then don't leave. Zoe you're a wonderful person. You're making a mistake." Frank pleaded. "The only mistake I'm making here is listening the rubbish that is coming out of your mouth. Goodbye Frank."

I tried to move my arm with little succession.

"I said let go." The anger in my voice rising. "No, I won't let you do this."

"I said LET GO!" I shouted and slapped him hard across the face with my left hand. He immediately let go of my arm and glanced back at me.

"See ya." I walked out.

As I was walking out I saw Dan, Tom and Aneisha walking back into school.

"Zoe, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

With that she was off. Running at great speed. She was completely unaware of the new danger that she faced. The voice in her head was taking control an evil grin grew onto her face before she walked through the front door of her home.


	3. Chapter 3- Difference

_Hey Guys, just me again. With another weekly update! Yay! I'd just like to thank everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed my last chapter. Means a lot to me guys :-) So, as usual I will post a notification on my bio for the next update for this story. I will also be putting my new ideas up ASAP so keep an eye out for those. So, anyway this story will be short and will be told from Aneisha's point of view and will be short. So sorry, but the next one will be longer. Get ready because the cliffhangers will be coming out soon._

_Enjoy,_

_Ains :-)_

* * *

Chapter Three- Difference

**Aneisha's P.O.V.**

A couple of weeks passed and Zoe still hadn't returned. At first I thought I was a phase but now I know it's something much more. I was scared that she wouldn't be back anytime soon. M.I.9 have begun investigating her disappearance and so far nothing. It was as if she had just fallen off the radar. Dan and Tom had begun worrying as well. It was as if it had just begun to sink in that she was gone. This had taken a big toll on Dan. He wasn't the same, he isolated himself, he took time off school and was barely happy. I was shaken from my thoughts when I saw a new girl walk through the gates off Saints Hearts. Her shade of hair match Zoe, the paleness of her skin and she wore her uniform with so much sophistication. You could tell she had a good sense of Fashion.

"Hi there. The principal gave me this new timetable and I can't seem to read it. Can you please show me where this class is and maybe around the school." She looked at me intently. God, she really reminded me of Zoe.

"Yes, of course. Right this way."

I had a strange feeling in my gut that there was something wrong with this girl. I would usually go with my gut but I decided not to go with it. So, I sighed and started showing her around the school.

"And that's the canteen." I finally finished showing her around the school. She did seem slightly distracted but nonetheless she was good. We were now in class waiting for History with McNab. I knew it was a one hour torture period, but I didn't want to tell her that. She claimed that her Dad was into History. I would've stayed the hour but my communicator rang. I turned towards the others and nodded. We all left silently and ran down the corridor. We went down into HQ, Frank looking worried.

"Frank, what's wrong?" I questioned. He turned around to face us and said. "Team, we're now getting extremely worried about Zoe's whereabouts. Physically she's ok. Mentally, no. We're still trying to track her down but still nothing."

Dan's face fell the moment he heard it. He shoved his hand into his pockets and shut his eyes. I think he was trying to hold back tears. I'm not too sure.

"You guys also have a new team mate. Her name is Keri. We don't know much about her. Her file was made confidential by the head of M.I.9 which probably means a big case."

"How could you?" Dan yelled. "It's been three weeks and already Zoe is being replaced. Was she so insignificant that she be replaced so quickly?"

"Dan, of course she was important. She always will be. But, she left. She needed help."

"Will her job still be here if she decides to come back?"

"Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry."

Just as he said that I saw the lift doors open and saw Keri emerge. I knew that was her. New girl after all. Maybe that's what I was feeling earlier.

"Hey Frank."

"Hi Keri. Now, you're mission. A girl called Bibi T.8.2.B.1.B.1 was seen being kidnapped earlier today. We suspect that KORPS are now taking the clones and making them matches for the Mastermind's consciousness. You're job is to get to KORPS HQ and rescue Bibi."

We all nodded our heads in unison and made our way for the lift. I looked at Keri who was looking was now combing her hair. Dan started giving her a death stare. If looks could kill I would be certain that this girl would be dead. His piercing blue eyes showing something between anger and shock. I shook my head before the doors shut.


	4. Chapter 4- The Evil

H_ey Guys, just me. I know I update a couple of weeks late and I do once again apologise. I'm not going to tell my reasoning as you're probably sick of hearing it so I'll can it. I'm now back to writing my stories as I have now completed my exams, so I'm happy but now I have Subject Selection for my last two years of school. Which I am terrified of so I'm going to update in a few weeks once that is all over and so I know where I'm at. So, thanks for your patience. Please leave a review, favourite or a follow because it really does mean a lot. Sorry for the short chapter but there is a cliffhanger at the end :-) Ooh, suspense._

_Thanks for your cooperation, _

_Ains :-)_

_P.S. I also have updated my blog on Tumblr my name is ainsley725 so please give it a read and tell me what you think by tweeting, reviewing or messaging me :-)_

* * *

Chapter Four- The Evil

**Keri's P.O.V.**

We got to KORPS HQ in time to see a nurse giving her some treatment. I didn't know what it was but somehow I knew they found a way to make them matches.

"Keri, we'll go and find the Crime Minister. You get the girl and bring her back to HQ. Ok?" Dan asked. "Of course Dan, just go." I replied. He and the team ran down the corridor I watched them until they were out of sight. I went into the room where the captors held Bibi.

"Hey, get away from her." I shouted at the nurse. She put her hands up in the air and dropped the syringe. I ran to arrest the nurse and then took Bibi and we all left into the near M.I.9 van parked outside.

"Frank, I'm back. I've rescued Bibi and I have managed to arrest the nurse." I saw Frank looking concerned by the computers.

"Keri, they're not back yet. We've lost all communication, M.I.9 are searching now." Frank stated sternly. He looked scared, scared that he would lose his team. I heard that he lost one of his team to KORPS years ago. So, I can understand.

"Frank, we'll find them."

"How? You're the only one who got out there successfully. I don't have a good track record when it comes to my team and KORPS. History is once again re-writing itself. But, this isn't something you should be worrying yourself over. You should be getting back to class, I'll notify you if there's any change." I knew the moment he said that, that no matter how much I would argue he wouldn't change his mind. So I just smiled, nodded and walked off.

The day came to a close and I realised that Frank and the rest of M.I.9 had had no succession in finding Dan, Tom and Aneisha. There wasn't much I could do so I just walked home.

I went to the hotel late at night, wearing a disguise. A silver dress and heels, I closed the door quietly behind me.

"Long day?" The voice behind me asked.

"Of course, I'll explain what happened."

"Fine, but don't sugar coat anything. I want to know everything good or bad." The voice behind me boomed. She shifted from her position slightly and moved more comfortably.

"I won't."

"Good, good. You know we're a pretty good team you and I."

A smile grew on my face.

"So Keri, are you in?" She questioned.

I thought long and hard about this before stating my answer. What I say next would determine the safety of the people I'm supposed to care about. I took a deep breath before turning around and replying.

"I'm in." I said with no hesitation. Zoe emerged from the shadows as a big grin grew onto her face.


	5. Chapter 5- Reversal

_Hi Guys, just me with anohter update. Sorry for not updating earlier, I've been busy. I'd just like to inform you guys that I am almost halfway through this story. I am currently in the process of writing the last chapter, trust me guys it will get hectic so brace yourselves. I am sorry for the short chapter :-( The next few chapters will be short, so sorry but it will all be worth it in the end. _

_Thanks Everyone,_

_Ains :-)_

* * *

Chapter Five- Reversal

**Zoe's P.O.V.**

Keri and I stayed up that night talking about everything. For the past couple of weeks I went off the radar, disappeared, vanished yes it was true. I am now the devil, but it was worth it. That pitiful, idiotic spy team made my blood curdle and sent shivers down my spine which I doesn't mean I'm scared. No, it's because everytime I think of them it makes me sick. I've reached the point of no return and I never, ever intend to go back.

A few weeks passed before I decided to return back to Saint Hearts. I decided to make a clean break, a fresh start… with KORPS. Yes, I said KORPS. They're where I truly belong and thanks to Keri deciding now to join, she has part of the Mastermind in her. They are currently trying to treat me and make me a suitable host for his consciousness. With no succession so far. We're still trying to track down all the other clones and do the same. We've got my sisters K.L.O.E. and S.H.E.R.R.Y. as well.

"Hi Zoe. It's good to see that you've come back after your time off. How are you?" Mr Flatley my headmaster greeted. He smiled as he always did. It always fascinated me how he always had a positive attitude and outlook to life. It reminded me of what I _was _like before. No, you're not going to lose it Zoe. Show no weakness, no mercy.

"I'm good Mr Flatley. I'm glad to be back. I had a good time off. It was relaxing and made me reflect on everything." I replied. Mr Flatley was always nice to me and no matter what happened I know I couldn't turn my back on him.

"That's good Zoe. I'll see you in class later." He stated and walked off.

I looked happy as I started to walk into class, but I spoke too soon when I saw Frank.

"Hi Zoe." He said in his caretaker voice.

"Hi, Mr London."

"I'm glad your back."

"I'm only back because I love this school. Not for anyone or anything. So please stop kidding yourself. I did this for me."

"I know, I've realised that now. We did this and now we have to face the repercussions. I really hope you do change your mind… someday. It would mean everything to us." When he said that it did hurt a bit, making me realise I've truly lost them. I did want to go back, but I don't think I can. I just can't.

"I better be going. See ya."

"Zoe, before you go Dan, Aneisha and Tom are missing. Do you know where they are?" What?! All of them. Even Tom. I mean no, I don't care. Well, I do but not enough to come back.

"No, I don't Frank. I'll tell you if I find something."

I walked away quickly, quickening my pace. Missing in Action? I ran to my classroom without another moment's notice.

"Crime Minister. How long do we plan on keeping the team."

"Not much longer V.9.5. We'll have no use for them soon."

"What do you mean soon? What's their purpose? They're useless. You don't need them. I just don't see why KORPS are wasting their time with my old team."

"Oh, V.9.5. You're not going soft on me now are you. Just when I thought we were friends."

"We'll never be friends. Never have and never will be." I yelled.

"What? Well I guess you'll have to join you're friends then. Guards, escort her with the boy."

"No, please Crime Minister. I didn't mean it. Please, give me another chance."

"Sorry, bub bye."

The last thing I saw was the Crime Minister waving before she was out of sight.


End file.
